Red Queen
The Red Queen is a customized version of the blades used by the Order of the Sword and designed by Agnus. It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows.The Art of Devil May Cry 4 (2008), pp. 14, Red Queen: "Nero's blade is as singularly unique as its wielder. From its ornate etched base to its wickedly sharp curved tip, this sword delivers heavy damage when swung around at high speeds. But its most unique feature resides in the handle, boasting motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, releases a flammable liquid spray across the opponent. This blade is as beautiful as its deadly." This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. This and several other modifications makes the Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Red Queen: "A mechanical sword with a powerful fuel injection system. The propellant sprayed onto the blade allows it to unleash attacks of great power; however, the Red Queen’s complex customizations mean only Nero is capable of controlling it." Exceed By using the Exceed technique to rev the handle on the Red Queen, Nero can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks, or for certain techniques change their performance entirely. This technique is performed by pressing / , and using it fills the EX-Gauge. The EX-Gauge has three slots, and one is used up every time an Exceeded attack is performed. However, the technique can be upgraded by purchasing Exceed 2 and Exceed 3, which allow the techniques modified by Exceed to use all filled slots in order to be further empowered. Though it is usually time-consuming to fill the EX-Gauge, it can be quickly filled with the EX-Act or MAX-Act abilities, used by performing Exceed at a certain time for each attack; this timing is based on when the blade hits the enemy during an attack, though it is the same if Nero is swinging at empty air. MAX-Act, which fills all three slots, will be performed if the timing is exact, though if it is off by a few frames of animation EX-Act will be performed instead, filling only one slot. Because Exceeded attacks generate more style points and inflict more damage, mastering the technique is vital to competently playing as Nero. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' Red Queen Trivia *While the other Order weapons, the Caliburn and Durandal, have a "revving" ability similar to Exceed which produces an audible noise and a faint red glow, this has no apparent effect on the blade's strength and speed. Early interviews with the game's director seem to imply that the primary difference between the Red Queen and other swords is the removal of the sword's rev limiterGame Informer (Nov 2006), DEVIL MAY CRY 4 - A NEW HUNT BEGINS: "Nero may be a new character, but he has the same affection for customized weaponry as Dante. Nero's blade, the Red Queen, is a tricked out version of the standard-issue weapon for the members of his order. 'Nero is a bit of a tuner,' explains Kobayashi. 'Just like people will take off rev limiters on their bikes, he's played around a bit with his sword.' This motorcycle analogy actually extends into the sword's in-game design, as it has what it appears to be a brake lever coming down from the cross guard. When asked whether this device is just for decoration, Kobayashi evasively responds: 'There is something to do with the grip on his sword which we can't reveal yet.' We're guessing it doesn't just make him decelerate.", though this could merely be a reference to customization in general. If Nero did in fact remove the rev limiter, this would indicate that the original blades use their own revving system much like a motorcycle does, in order to jump-start a continuous production of power rather than the overpowered bursts the Exceed system produces. The Bianco and Alto Angelos, which Agnus created, also possess an ability similar to Exceed in which they rev their weapon enough to actually propel them across the battlefield. *In the first Resident Evil film, based on the game series also produced by Capcom, there was an AI computer named "Red Queen". A similar computer system with the alias Red Queen was later added into the video games, making its appearance in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. *In Fallout 3, a special flaming sword known as the "Shishkebab" can be constructed, which crudely resembles the Red Queen. References